Hallyu Wave
by keo2pooh
Summary: Even Xiaoyu now welcoming and celebrating the Hallyu Wave.


Disclaimer: I don't own any character in here. Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve, Marshall & Forrest Law, Jin, Yoshimitsu and Paul are belong to Namco's while BigBang and Girls Generation belong to themself. I still love them though ^^.

"So Hwo, do you have a plan to going back home?" Xiaoyu asked Hwoarang who busied himself playing a game on his smartphone, after she gave their orders to the waitress.

"Hmm" He looked at his watch. "Yes, but after I finishing my lunch and If Steve doesn't have a plan after lunch. Speaking of which, where the hell is he?" He yelled before he going back to his phone.

"Not that home. I mean your homeland. Don't you miss it?" Xiaoyu put her elbow at the table and rest her head on it in front of him.

"You mean, Korea?" Hwoarang put his phone on the table and seeing her nod.

"Why must I miss it? The only person that I have now is my teacher, but now he live here. So I don't have a reason to miss someone or going back to Korea" He saw the girl with pigtails in front him pouted. "but why suddenly you asked me that kind of question?"

"Nothing" Xiaoyu's short answer made him rolled his eyes. He knew her personality, when she showing her pouted as replying with short answers.. there's no way that there is 'nothing' going happen. So he just looked at her with a weird and curious eyes.

"Ok, I admit it. I just want to ask you if you have a plan to visit your homeland this year. I want to come with you." She blushed as she revealed her intention.

"I don't know that you're in love with me now, Ling?" he teased her.

"Baka! I just want to see some music concert of one of my favorite boyband in your country." She thanked the waitress that had brought their drinks to the table.

"Boyband? I don't know that kind of music still exist." He let out his sarcasm.

"Hey, boyband still-"

"What boyband?" Steve cut their conversation as he sat at the empty seat beside Hwoarang,

Hwoarang shrugged "Ask her!"

"I don't know that it's still exist." Steve said as he wave to the waitress to order his lunch.

"That's what I told her."

"The boyband that I ever remembered were only Westlife, Backstreet Boys, what else? Hmm N'sync?"

"I never knew you're a boyband's fans. Steve?"

"Its called music knowledge. Hwo." Steve replied back to him annoyed.

"Whatever." He waved his hand in front Steve's face as he turned to Xiaoyu. "And why you wanted to come to Korea just because of boyband. Ling?"

"Well, it's simple. My favorite boyband is from Korea." Xiaoyu smiled happily.

"So, you moved on from your fangirling over Jin, Ling?"

"I'd never fangirling him, Hwo."

"Then what is it called when someone soooo into someone else, when topic for her conversation all day only about him, and smiling when talking about him and don't forget daydreaming all day?" Hwoarang smiling statisfied.

"It's not fangirling. it's just.. I care about him." Argued her while she didn't realize that her cheek started become pink.

"Yeah, right. More of LOVE him to the death." Corrected Steve as Hwoarang gave him hi-five.

"You two are unbelieveble." She pouted as she fold her hand in front of her chest while gave them her sharp death glares which are if that glares could killed someone, then she will kill them directly.

"Easy, sweety. We're just kidding." Hwoarang ruffled her hair as he gave her smile which implied that he's so sorry.

"And now, you're afraid of her. Hwo?"

"Don't underestimate her, Steve. You wouldn't make her show her wrath. She's unpredictable."

"Yeah, don't underestimate me, Steve!". Xiaoyu nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll give up. Back to the topic, I never know. Korean had boybands?" Steve asked her full of curiosity.

"Well, don't you know? Now it's time for Hallyu Wave." Xiaoyu cheered happilly with beam in her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Oh my God, Hwo? Are you that isolated from the world?"

"Haha, that's very funny Ling." Steve laughed wholeheartly hearing the words which got hit by Hwoarang on the back of his head.

"No because the only person that I knew being isolated from the world is your boyfriend." Said Hwoarang being sarcastic.

"Well, first thank you for saying he's my boyfriend. Hwo" Xiaoyu ignored his reply as she stood from her seat and walked to stand behind the boys and put each of her hand of their shoulder. And then she started explaining "The Hallyu Wave is a term for how world get shocked by the rising of new kind of phenomenon, including music that came from-" Xiao turned her face and pointed her finger to Hwoarang. "...Korea."

"That's kind of music can be reffered as K-pop. And those music spread by Korean artists that usually consist boyband and girlband. Kpop now is over the world, a lot of part of this world started to listening that kind of music." Xiaoyu finished her explanation as she sat back to her seat.

"How come you didn't know about this, Hwo? The world now, facing a new shocking phenomenon and that's came from your homeland. And you didn't know anything about it. There're so many amazing boyband and girlbands from Korea that have some dashing ability of singing and dancing." Xiaoyu told the red haired guy.

"Well, first. That phenomenon is not comparable as what Jin did to the world so it's not shocking me. Second, even though I feel proud that Korean Culture more appreciable now, all I can think is how I could live my life with no crazy person who only think he wanted to end his cursing life with creating some war in this world. And last, don't say it now you're crazy enough to become fangirl to one of those boyband."

"Ok, first. Maybe that phenomenon not shocking you, but at least you have to know that your culture got a lot of appreciation at some part of this world. Second, you only thinking how your life is with or without crazy person running this world. And last, why not? It's not a sin to become a fangirl. Those boybands have some cute and handsome members."

"So you're saying that Korean boys attractive now? You have me for years and you just realized it?" Hwoarang touched his chin.

"Yeah, you'll become attractive in my eyes if you leave that googless on your head."

"You got the point, Ling. Damn... this is way I love you guys. You two always amaze me with your antiques." Steve laughed uncontrolly while Xiaoyu smiling statisfied. She just proved it that it's imposibble to win over her.

"Shut up Steve. And when my lunch will coming?" He seek for the waitress.

"Here's your lunch young man." Marshall Law put their lunch which consist one big portion of peking duck and one small bowl of hot boiled noodles.

"Thank you, Mr. Law . By the way, where's Forrest?" Xiaoyu picked chopsticks for her noodles.

"He went with Paul I think. And what's your order, Steve?"

"I think I just eat this peking duck. And I had ordered one glass of cola before."

"Hey. You can't eat this duck. It's not be enough to us."

"What're you saying Hwo? You want to say that you will eat this food by yourself?"

"No, Steve. I will eat that after I finish my noodles." Xiaoyu replied simply.

"See, I told you, this girl is unpredictable." Said Hwoarang after he saw the 'shocking face' on Steve.

"Fine, then. Just give me my usual order. Mr. Law. Thanks"

"Just let this got passed because of food Ling, you know I wouldn't let you go after that teasing."

"Hey, looked at that!" Xiaoyu pointed at the television which showing a group of girls dancing and singing as they finished their lunch.

"Who are they?"

"Well, that is Girl Generation... one of Korean girlband." Xiaoyu move her head following the beat.

"They're cute, not that sexy as my mother but surely they have nice legs."

"You know that I always find it weird when you showing us your affection, no your obssesion of your mother." Hwoarang looked at him amusedly.

"She's my mother by God shake so it's not wrong to showing your love about your mother, silly." Steve said while searching of Xiaoyu only to find her in the middle of restaurant dancing like that girlband on television.

"You know, she really always amaze me with her antiques."

"She's always been amazing. Steve" Hwoarang stated softly as he saw Xiaoyu dancing exactly like that girlband in music video.

After the song finish, Xiaoyu got a lot appreciation from the other customers.

"You're so cute, Ling." Stated Steve as Xiaoyu back to their seat.

"I'm always cute, Steve." She smiled proudly.

"Yeah, even you're cuter than those nine girls." Steve pinched her right cheek.

"Well thank you, Steve."

"You're amazing kid. Here's the present because you had entertained us." Marshall gave her the paper that contain a dancing contest.

"There is a contest that have two ticket of BigBang's concert as a price." Marshall said and smiling as he leave the table.

"What, Bigbang? They're my favorite boyband. They will hold their concert in Japan? Horray!" Xiaoyu jumped happily. "So this contest about dance cover and all I need is a partner. Alisa didn't count because she said she went with Miharu to the summer camp. Asuka and Lili will fight each other to join the the contest if I asked one of them. So... Steve?" She looked at Steve with her puppies eyes.

"No thanks, girl. You know I have timid moves when its comes to dancing." He rose his hands. She looked at Hwoarang.

"Dream on. I will never be in the situation where I must dancing some unknown Korean boyband songs." He rejected her before she asked him.

"Fine. I can ask my forever friend. Yoshimitsu-kun." Then she leaved the two boys while they just silent and looked at each other. Imagine of how Yoshimitsu could ruin the contest with only standing in front of juries and they looked at him shockingly because of his appereance and sword.

"NO WAY."


End file.
